


I've Fallen for the Grocery Boy

by random_nerd_posts



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: His look spoke to her as “Kill me now”, “I need to go home” or even “Will she ever shut up?”. It wasn’t until the woman paid when she shut up about her all too open life about her wall scratching cat.Moving her cart up, Delphine stepped in front of the register as the man put her groceries on the belt towards the bagger. He was ivory skinned as well as his blush made it evident that he wasn’t a talkative person.“That woman really doesn’t know how to handle cats if she’s letting the bastard scratch up the place,” Delphine mumbled as she got her card out.“My Millicent would never do such a thing,” the cashier began. “However, I do pamper her a bit too much. But it is all well deserved as she’s probably the only lady that I’ll fall for.”“I actually feel that way about my Pudge considering he’s like the only one who seems to understand me sometimes,” the man looked at her with his calming ash-green eyes. Phasma felt the blood rush to her face.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924723
Kudos: 1





	I've Fallen for the Grocery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm open for commissions and this is my first one. And with their permission, I'm posting here.
> 
> You can find their tumblr [here](https://chromium-siren.tumblr.com/) and you can find my medias in the end note.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask in my tumblr, twitter, or pillowfort.

Delphine Phasma was someone who never liked being in public. She never liked talking to people and she never liked getting her groceries by herself. Even when she did calls for her job across seas, she never did like doing those either because everyone was an asshole.

So, here she was in line, her cashier was a tall man, slim, red hair, ash grey eyes and a fabulous bone structure  _ he’s a fuckboy for sure _ . Delphine thought to herself as she stood there, with her cart. The lady in front of her was talking up a storm about how her cat was scratching up the wall of her apartment. Especially near the bathroom and bedrooms.  _ Maybe a scratching post dumbass _ she thought as she and the cashier locked eyes.

His look spoke to her as “Kill me now”, “I need to go home” or even “Will she ever shut up?”. It wasn’t until the woman paid when she shut up about her all too open life about her wall scratching cat.

Moving her cart up, Delphine stepped in front of the register as the man put her groceries on the belt towards the bagger. He was ivory skinned as well as his blush made it evident that he wasn’t a talkative person.

“That woman really doesn’t know how to handle cats if she’s letting the bastard scratch up the place,” Delphine mumbled as she got her card out.

“My Millicent would never do such a thing,” the cashier began. “However, I do pamper her a bit too much. But it is all well deserved as she’s probably the only lady that I’ll fall for.”

“I actually feel that way about my Pudge considering he’s like the only one who seems to understand me sometimes,” the man looked at her with his calming ash-green eyes. Phasma felt the blood rush to her face.

He the smiled as he took her receipt from the machine and wrote something on it and handed it to her. She turned it over to see a phone number on it. Smiling back she put the receipt into her pocket as nodded.

“How about I make dinner and call you when it’s ready?” Delphine asked.

“You know, being on my feet all day and listening to crazy ladies talking about their naughty felines, you, a stranger, sound like the most sane person I’ve heard in a long time.”

“So,” Delphine began.

“It’s a date,” the man finished. “Also, you can call me Armitage.”

“As in the son of the big businessman of First Order Enterprise Armitage?” the man looked down at his feet with a small smirk.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“I happen to work for him. Brendol constantly makes comments about you. And they’re not too great,” Armitage resigned, looking down at the drawer. “But I’d like to make him rethink his thought process because you seem like a pretty chill dude if you like cats like me.”

“Thanks,” Armitage said after a hot moment. “How does seven o’clock work?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Armitage sighed as he clocked out of the grocery store, ensuring that he was going to get paid for his sore feet and over spent allowance of mental money. He was ready to get changed, showered and call Delphine about her location so he could have a decent meal after work.

Walking past the automatic doors, he stretched and there waiting for him was a woman on a bike. She took off her helmet to reveal the pale skinned, platinum blonde, silver blue eyed woman he had a decent conversation with in the store earlier.

“Dinner’s ready, covered and waiting for us to eat. You don’t drive, right?” the woman questioned Armitage.

“I do, but it’s nothing as amazing as a biker woman picking me up from a dead end job,” the woman chuckled as she put on her helmet and magically had another helmet and threw it towards Armitage.

“Also, it seems like you need another man to talk to, so I’m taking you to my Pudge so you can vent your day out to him while getting fur all over your uniform,” Delphine said before she revved her motorcycle.

Armitage woke up on the couch, the food bowls were on the table as he rubbed his face. He had no extra clothes, no way home, a cat laying on his side and next to him was the most perfect woman. Delphine Phasma. Somehow, working at that lousy grocery store was the best thing to happen to him. Karma had a funny way of showing it as he laid back down, pulling the woman towards him to enjoy some more time with her.

As he laid his head on top of hers, she woke up, slightly. Looking up, they locked eyes, ash green met silver blue.

“I think I’ve fallen for the Grocery Boy,” Delphine whispered.

“I think I’ve fallen for a bad girl,” Armitage responded.

“What a pair we make,” Delphine finished as she snuggled into Armitage, falling back to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ways you can reach me:  
>  **[Tumblr](http://random-nerd-posts.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/randomnerdposts)  
> [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/random-nerd-posts)**
> 
> And you can find the link to my commissions page ****[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B6QuDlvbrD8SmXP_FonbMVm_Pzcd-mrm/view).


End file.
